[unreadable] Structural biologists have been very successful at crystallizing and solving the structures of many important biomolecules. A large library of atomic coordinate data is being compiled by many research groups and stored in public databases accessible via the Internet. DigiMed proposes to combine this resource with our DVD technologies and instructional video expertise to develop innovative 3D computer graphic atlases of important biological molecules on the DVD-Video platform. In this phase I proposal, we will demonstrate our technical ability to leverage the PDB data and the available structural biology literature into a high-quality video atlas of macromolecular structure and function. We will also demonstrate the economic feasibility for producing the atlas and present the commercial feasibility of bringing a series of DVD atlases to market. This project has 3 primary objectives: (1) begin to develop enabling technologies that will allow rapid and efficient development of a molecular atlas on DVD by allowing the importation of molecular models into a commercial 3D computer graphics (CG) production environment and (2) demonstrate the efficacy of a molecular atlas on DVD by creating a prototype atlas entry of the chymotrypsin molecule and (3) distribute the prototype DVD to focus groups for review and comment. [unreadable] [unreadable]